valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiritualist (Ancestral)
Prerequisite Description: The Spiritualist is in touch with the magic of the ancestors and the spirits of the dead. Class Buff: Bonus Languages: Undead, Immortal, Spirit, Ancestral ' '''Magic/Energy: Magic ' '''Class Type: Caster Limitations: The Spiritualist can not move when talking or using spirits in abilities. ''' '''Magic Style: Spirit Ability types: Attack/Projectile/Defense/Unique/Ultimate/Movement ' '''Profession Bonus: '''The Spiritualist can be given hints from Limbo by being a medium for the dead. +5 to charisma and luck checks when talking to undead Class Level Table Phantom '''Share Spells ' The spiritualist can cast a spell with a target of “you” on her phantom (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A spiritualist can cast spells from the spiritualist spell list on her phantom even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the phantom’s type (outsider). This ability does not allow the phantom to share abilities that aren’t spells, even if they function like spells. 'Deliver Touch Spells ' The phantom can deliver touch spells for the spiritualist when fully manifested in incorporeal or ectoplasmic form. The spiritualist and the phantom need not be in contact to accomplish this, but the phantom must be within 30 feet and the spiritualist must be able to see the phantom. If the spiritualist is 12th level or higher, the phantom can deliver touch spells within 50 feet of the spiritualist. The spiritualist can cast the spell, and then the phantom can deliver the touch as an immediate action. If the touch spell deals damage, the phantom must make the attack roll. The phantom can’t hold the charge of a touch spell cast by the spiritualist using this ability. If the spell is delivered to the phantom, it must touch a target or the spell is lost. If the spell allows you to touchup to six willing targets, the phantom can accomplish this with an immediate action, but all of the willing targets must be within the phantom’s melee reach at the time. 'Magic Attacks ' When the phantom manifests in ectoplasmic form, it treats its slam attacks as if they were magic for the purposes of overcoming damage reduction. If the spiritualist is 10th level or higher, all of the phantom’s weapons are treated as the alignment of the phantom for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. 'Ability Score Increase ' The phantom adds 1 to one of its ability scores. Special/Feat Information '''0-Level Spiritualist Spells 1st-Level Spiritualist Spells 2nd-Level Spiritualist Spells * 3rd-Level Spiritualist Spells 4th-Level Spiritualist Spells 5th-Level Spiritualist Spells 6th-Level Spiritualist Spells Class Abilities Phantom The Spiritualist gains an entity from the Limbo plane that follows the commands of his user. The Phantom takes the mind or physical embodiment of a being from the dead at the users command and does not need to be summoned. Instead is just brought along to the battle as a second person adjacent to the User. Spiritual Control Using the spirits of the dead around the area, you can bring 1d6 (for the number of spirits) to attack x amount of targets dealing x + 1d10 of damage towards 1 - 6 enemies at one time. Meditating Soul After being stationary and out of combat for more than 2 rounds, your body automatically (active action) goes into a meditative state, while your soul goes to rest. Therefore healing your wounds for 3d10, any healing over your natural health will gain you and your phantom a temporary shield that last for 1d10 rounds. Phantom Suicide You can choose for your Phantom to explode dealing his health as damage towards his opponent but he will be unable to rejoin the battle.